


the partner.

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Melinda Dancing is Beautiful, Swan Lake - Freeform, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda asks Phil to spot for her as she practices her Ballet in the process realizes a few truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the partner.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic was originally written for someone else but due to a epic glitch I don’t want to get into and ruin someones Christmas I’ll just say the Grinch Apparently hates Hanukkah as much as he hates Christmas. Anyway I wait till late to see if this person still wanted her fic and it was left unclaimed So…
> 
> I am passing along this fic to dragonacesg7 , kitlee625 and sarahastro84 for being awesome Philinda friends, also to the rest of the Philinda including my cool Philinda followers who stuck by me even when in my rages. Also quick shoutout for selenethedaydreamingwriter and clarkus-girlus for always managing to make my day. Now without further ado…enjoy this fluffy Academy Era!Fic

“I need to borrow you,” Melinda said folding her arms.

“Borrow me?” Phil said raising his head from his Captain America Comic. He noticed Melinda was dressed in a zip up sweatshirt over leotard, and black stockings. He knew Melinda took some silly elective at the academy having to do with dancing. Why dancing he didn’t quite know. It didn’t seem to be a useful skill when it came to S.H.I.E.L.D. But he wasn’t at liberty to judge….he was in a class all about disguises just so he could win the Captain America Costume contest at Boston Comic Con. “Its sounds I am some cute T-shirt you can borrow for the night before you return it later.”

“Phil I am being serious,” Melinda said with a deep sigh.

“Fine what is it you need?” Phil inquired neatly putting his comic book on the desk table by his bed.

“We are putting a production of Swan Lake for our final,” Melinda began, “I play the black and white swan….and my main partner Victoria Hand is the Swan Prince because we don’t have any men in the class.”

“I can only imagine why,” Phil said chuckling. One of his roommates John Garrett said even though the class was filled with beautiful ladies, any man who dared set foot in the room would risk social suicide. “So you need a partner for the production. I have two left feet Melinda…..I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I don’t need you for the production,” She said leaning against the doorway of their room, “just for practice.”

“Couldn’t Victoria do it since she is actually in the production?” Phil inquired he slowly rose to his feet. It was true he enjoyed spending time with Melinda. In fact it was some of the best times he had in his short quickly winding down period of youth. He wouldn’t mind spending time with her now but dancing….wasn’t something he didn’t have in mind. 

“She’s busy making out with Isabelle Hartley who is in fact playing the Dying Swan,” Melinda said bluntly. And this was why he enjoyed spending time with her. He felt a low rumble of laughter pooling the pit of his belly. “What else is new…so will you help me…you don’t have to dance or anything as long as you spot me. There’s a part where you need to twirl me around before I leap into your arms. Pretty easy so will you do it?”

“Do I have to wear tights?” Phil hummed.

“Would I put you through that much humiliation?” Melinda replied a small smile grazing her lips.

“Fine I’ll do it only this once,” Phil said without any ounce of thought put into his answer.

“You’re a life saver,” Melinda exclaimed her smile becoming wider, “alright meet me in the rec room in thirty minutes.”

In a flash she was out. Phil knew this was going to be interesting.

* * *

When Phil made his way to the rec room, Melinda was on the horizontal beam doing her stretches. Her right leg stretched out on the wooden surface. Her hair which was flowing freely as they arranged this little meeting was now up in a loose bun. Her sweatshirt was now off and she was wearing a sleeveless leotard and her feet were adorned in ballet slippers. Phil blinked.

Melinda May was an attractive woman just from first glance. He remembered first meeting her and being captivated by how uniquely beautiful she was in her own right. Now that he could see the curvature of her body….it was difficult not to stare.

She leaned forward holding the position for a moment before bringing the leg down. He tried to pretend he wasn’t starting at wonder at her body so his eyes quickly moved to meet hers.

“You made it,” Melinda said with a grin, “just finished my stretches.”

“Am I dressed appropriately?” Phil asked. Red gym shorts, a black T-shirt, sneakers….he’d probably be kicked out the moment he walked in.

“You’re fine,” Melinda replied walking across the room to the small boombox sitting at the corner of the room, she knelt in front of it and put in a cassette tape before rising to her feet, “if you were dancing I’d say no but you are only spotting. Now when twirl to you and move into this position.” She paused and lifted one leg one arm went perpendicular to her lifted leg the other pointed upwards. Phil blinked in amazement. “You are going to put one hand on my waist, the other on my arm and spin me around a bit.”

Phil nodded his head. He was surprised he was able to understand her instructions. 

“And then when I go like this,” Melinda continued. She took a little jog before leaping in the air before landing gracefully on her feet, “you are going to catch me. Is that simple enough for you Phil?”

“Yup,” Phil responded. A simple enough task which would be easier to complete than mission simulation tasks.

“Good,” She said before walking to a spot in the center of the room, “now….turn on the music.”

Phil walked to the boombox in the room as Melinda moved into position. She stood tall. Her feet were touching at the heels and her hands were curved at her torso. He bent forward and pressed play. Immediately as the famous recognizable stanza of the famous ballet, Melinda moved. She was on the tips of her toes. Her feet moving in a quick succession. Her arms moving into position raising above her head slowly and gracefully. It was only the beginning.

As a child his mom and dad used to take him to see the Nutcracker every year (as much to his chagrin because Phil preferred to read his comic books). He had to admit he was always amazed at how ballerinas moved. How they were able to balance on one leg and twirl moved in quick successions.

Melinda had the skill and flexibility of a ballerina. As she twirled, her long black hair becoming loose from the bun, she moved in time with the music. She put every hint of emotion by rhythm in time with the cords. In this moment she never looked so beau-

Phil quickly shook his head trying to get himself out of his trance.

Oh no Phil Coulson! The voice in his head screamed in his mind, you are not falling for her.

Oh who was he kidding? Phil was a goner from the moment she met his gaze across the classroom on the first day of S.H.I.E.L.D Rules 101. Every time she spoke to him, it was like hearing a symphony as beautiful as that playing in the background. Every time she smiled even on his darkest day his world a little brighter. He loved the little moments, from studying to talking about…..geeky stuff. The jokes that made them laugh.

“Phil pay attention,” Melinda said.

She was in that impressive position again. Phil mouthed “sorry” before moving towards her. His hands touched her waist and her arm. It only made the situation worse as he spun her around. It reminded him how perfect she felt in his arms. But unfortunately it was only temporary. She was back moving quickly with the same beauty and grace.

Phil’s mother, may god rest her soul, often told him one thing. Love was very slow and it was latent. It could be buried….for days….for months…even years and then there was something….a catalyst that would bring it to the surface. Melinda’s movements….were his catalyst.

He didn’t just enjoy her company. He didn’t just adore being around her….he loved her.

“PHIL!” Melinda cried out.

And then it happened, like an on coming train her body collided with his. He made an oomph sound as the two of them went tumbling to the ground beneath them.

“You idiot!” She snarled, “I told you to pay attention!”

Phil didn’t answer. He just lifted his hand to touch her face of a moment. From above him she looked almost angelic. She looked down at him for a moment in confusion trying to figure out what was going on before she closed her eyes. Her eyes told her he loved the feel of his hand on her face just as he loved to feel her skin beneath his fingertips. Then it happened he lifted his head to place a small chaste kiss on her lips.

Quickly realizing what he had done, he leaned back. Above anything….Melinda was his best friend here. He didn’t want to risk it over some….new revelations. He would be devastated to say the least.

“Oh my god,” He said quickly, “I am so sorry. That was inappropriate I should-”

“Shut up,” Melinda said.

As the highest point in the famous Swan lake suite started to blare in the background, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up for rough kiss. Their lips crashed like lightning in a storm. Passionate and electric like the music. Phil something warm in the pit in his stomach. This wasn’t some kiss shared in awkwardness like he shared with others in the past. This was love. He could feel it in the way her free hand moved to rest on his face and her body moved in the kiss.

Just like her body moved to the rhythm of the music.

As the tone died down she pulled back. Their eyes remain fixated on each other’s lovingly. Their breathing harsh as they tried to catch it. Phil knew he was going to be breathless for a while.

“This is not how I remember Swan Lake ending.” Melinda said with a breathy laugh.

“Really?” Phil inquired raising an eyebrow his hand tracing lazy circles on the skin of her shoulders. “How does it end?”

“The swan ends up jumping off a cliff,” Melinda answered.

It was quiet for a moment between them before they let out a full hearty breathy laugh.

“Well that endings kinda morbid,” Phil said lifting his head to place a small kiss at the corner of her mouth.

“I like this ending better,” Melinda said brushing her nose against his.

Phil moved his head to kiss her again. This time much slower and much gentler, letting the kiss and the taste of her lips linger.

“You know what,” He whispered against her lips, “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to prompt hit me at...
> 
> Melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
